User blog:Necromorph-X/Necromorph-X's Fan-Fiction, Part One: Blood of a Necromorph
Hi there. I've decided to do a bit of Creative Writing on Dead Space. For infomation, the story is set aboard the USG Ishimura through the Eyes of Colin Dent, as he struggles for Survival against the terrancial Necromorphs. Blood of a Necromorph: Chapter One It was all dark at first. Dark and quiet. The only noise was the sound of his heavy breathing, as Colin slowly reached up, trying to grab something. His vision was blurred, and he could not see well. But it slowly returned as he sat upand swung his head down. The floor came into veiw, but the room was a grisly site. Oozing, thick, gooey blood hung from the walls, with peices of green or yellow peices of rotten meat sticking in them. The shelves that once held books had been smashed into peices, the books themselves lay across the floor with pages torn out, blood-soaked and strange symbols scrawled into the pages. The floor itself had small peices of Glass laying across it's bloody floor, but it was more than blood the glass was soked in, but also vomit. The smell was being heated by the vents, which made the room unbearable to survive in. Colin looked at the door. The door was barricaded, peices of the metal bookshelves had been nailed into the walls and across the door. Massive metal structures stood in the doorway, and vents had been sealed by scrap metal. However, one door was open. This door had the remains of a barricade leaning against its cold, heavy walls. The barricade had been opened from the inside. Regaining himself, Colin stood in the blood and vomit, which made a loud squelch when he stood in it. Slowly, he moved towards a Locker and opened it. The insides revealed his Elite RIG, which was in top Condition. His Plasma Cutter, Line Gun and Contact Beam sat inside, also untouched. He slowly dressed and loaded his weapons, before venturing outside the room into a corridor. The Corridor was in no better state. Massive metal crates had been nailed into place at each end of the corridor, with anything that could hold the weight stacked on top of or below it. There were even bodies in bags stacked into the Barricade. Something terrifying was the fact that the whole corridor was encrusted with dried blood and vomit. Colin heard something. He stood very still, turning around to the other end of the barricaded corridor, to see a door slowly open. As it opened, Colin panicked. Out came a figure. It's face was visible, but was not something the eye would like to see. One of the eyes were sucked from the socket, as remains of hair stood on end covered in blood. The arms of the man were raised above his head, with long blades emerging from his palms. The stomach had been torn wide open from the inside, showing the intestines which sprouted small hands which stuck out of the long worm like flesh. Colin gasped, raising his weapon. But he knew this man. It was Doctor McKalister, the Doctor who had treated him. Colin kept his weapon raised. "McKalister? What the crap happened to you..." McKalister swung his blades at Colin, who dodged. Angry, Colin fired his weapon back, but the good Doctor took the body shots well. Colin aimed for the Doctors arms, as they were his primary weapon. He blew the dangerous bladed arms from the corpses body, making it collapse and die. Colin gasped as he heard a roar. More creatures ran down at him, in the same state. He raised his Contact Beam and powere up, firing. The limbs of the creatures sprayed across the walls and flooring, giving them a new coat of gore. Suddenly a larger, fatter creature ran out. It's skin was green and its stomach was large and yellow, bulding. Colin fired his Contact Beam, causing the stomach to explode as little leech-like creatures lashed out at Colin. Colin used his Plasma Cutter to ward the creatures swarming him off, as he started removing peices of the barricade, throwing them at the monsters. When it was clear, he ran out into the Tram station and activated the Tram to head to the Bridge. Category:Blog posts